powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Orion Rising
Orion Rising is the twelfth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, continuing the Lights of Orion and the Magna Defender arcs. Synopsis After Maya eats a cake Kendrix baked for Damon, unknowingly, Maya and Kendrix have an argument which escalates into a fight. Scorpius sends the Destruxo monster to Terra Venture to find the Lights of Orion. Destruxo creates a force field so he can search undisturbed, but Maya and Kendrix get trapped inside. When the girls break the force field and save themselves and the others inside, the Lights of Orion rise into the air and soar off into space. Plot Kendrix finishes preparing a cake to celebrate the surprise birthday of Damon, she interrupts Leo when he tries to try it, soon after Kendrix saves the cake in the dispensary and the two leave the place. Maya arrives a short time later very hungry but finds nothing to eat, she finds the birthday cake and immediately eats it. When Kendrix returns she finds Maya on the couch almost entirely finishing eating the cake, Kendrix berates Maya for eating the cake without her permission. Maya does not understand the reasons for the argument and criticizes Kendrix for selfishness and for not shopping to replenish the food in the house which motivated her to eat the cake. Leo and Kai are listening with interest to the discussion of the girls behind the door. Maya states that she herself will go out to shop and Kendrix furious shoots the rest of the cake in Maya's direction but she lowers and ends up hitting Leo. A misunderstanding starts between Kendrix and Maya. Scorpius sends the Destruxo monster to Terra Venture to find the Lights of Orion. It creates a force field in a remote area of the city to prevent the entrance of intruders mainly the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Kendrix and Maya return from shopping and continue to argue for part of the journey when they both perceive the force field (the two were the only rangers to be trapped inside the shield) soon they suspect Scorpius is behind this and find Destruxo, the two transform and fight the monster but it becomes a difficult opponent. Shortly after Leo, Damon and Kai arrive in the Astro Cycles but are unable to penetrate the force field to help the girls, at the same time both Maya and Kendrix as the other people who were trapped inside the field begin to suffer from the shortage of oxygen, the lack of syntony between them mainly on the part of Maya results in disadvantage during the battle because Kendrix wants to protect Terra Venture of the damages while Maya first wants to destroy Destruxo. Kendrix temporarily withdraws from the battlefield leading Maya who is annoyed at having abandoned the fight. Kendrix advises Maya to wait for the other Power Rangers because only the two will not be able to defeat Destruxo, but Maya ignores her and decides to return and face the monster alone. Along the way, she finds a confectionery shop and when she sees a birthday cake in the window, she notices the one Kendrix made and feels guilty. Maya apologizes to Kendrix and justifies that there is no anniversary celebration on the planet Mirinoi, both make up. In that space of time, Destruxo found the exact location of the Lights of Orion and they begin to sprout from the ground of Terra Venture. To make matters worse, Magna Defender, who was also on the outside of the force shield, became Defender Torozord and began attacking the shield, putting the entire Terra Venture at risk. Leo, Damon and Kai are forced to summon their respective Galactabeasts to stop Magna Defender which is only interrupted when he feels a very strong pain in the chest that breaks his merger with Torozord and forces him to retreat. Maya and Kendrix locate the source of the force shield but Destruxo appears and intervene to defend it, the two make a combination of attacks against the monster breaking its defense, Maya destroys the origin of the shield allowing the entrance of the other Power Rangers as well as releasing the oxygen in the colony in general. Power Rangers use the Quasar Launchers but the shots do no damage to Destruxo that is thought to be invincible, so the battle is interrupted with the emergence of the Lights of Orion that finally emerge from the ground, arousing the attention of the rangers, Destruxo and Magna Defender. The lights begin to move in the air and are pursued by Destruxo but they distance themselves and escape from Terra Venture. Destruxo blames the Power Rangers for interfering in capturing the lights and ensures that they will find them, it disappears right away. The rangers celebrate Damon's birthday as Maya watches the window space thinking that the Lights of Orion will soon return. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Green Galaxy Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Blue Galaxy Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Yellow Galaxy Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Pink Galaxy Ranger 1) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Destruxo (voice) *Gayle Sanders as First Little Girl *Raissa Fernandez as Second Little Girl *Uwe Schwarzwalder as Crew (as Uwe Schwarzwälder) Zords *Lion Galactabeast *Condor Galactabeast *Gorilla Galactabeast *Defender Torozord VHS/DVD releases * Orion Rising was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender. Notes *The two little girls Kendrix talks to when everyone is losing consciousness look like Kendrix and Maya, helping her to realize her anger was misplaced. *When Leo calls the Galactabeasts, for a moment when the condor is shown, it is blue, and the gorilla looks green. *Scorpius, Treacheron & Trakeena don't appear in this episode. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode Category:Girl Power Episode